


Old-School Pwnage

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Old-fashioned fun has its advantages.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-School Pwnage

**Author's Note:**

> For huntress69, who wanted John/Matt.

It was nine o'clock when John slipped through the apartment door and went looking for Matt. The eerie glow down the hallway told him Matt was in the spare room, probably in the middle of some video game or other.

"Thought you had to work late," Matt said when John stepped up behind him.

"I got time off for good behavior."

Matt laughed. "You? You're _never_ good."

"For _awesome_ behavior, then."

Matt paused his game and turned to look at John thoughtfully. "Now _that_ I believe. Have you had dinner?"

"Already ate—Chinese takeout at the precinct."

"That sounds _way_ better than the soup-in-a-can _I_ had." Matt looked disappointed for a second, and then brightened. "Though at least I wasn't stuck at an office."

John moved closer, leaning in casually and giving Matt that special sideways smile. "So, how in love with that game are you right now?" he asked softly.

"Not at all," Matt said hastily, hitting the power button on the monitor and standing up. "Got something better in mind?"

John pulled Matt up against him and kissed him with a trace of wickedness and promise, then took his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

"Kid, I'm going to show you the kind of excitement that'll make your video game look like a typing lesson..."

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
